


Cinder Path

by AnaLilCrelcel



Series: Warriors Snippets [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Medicine Cat Apprentices (Warriors), Medicine Cats (Warriors), Other, Short, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaLilCrelcel/pseuds/AnaLilCrelcel
Summary: Jaypaw and Leafpool discussing Cinderpelt new life.
Series: Warriors Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795048
Kudos: 3





	Cinder Path

**Author's Note:**

> This can take place during the 3rd or the 4th episode of the third cycle.   
> Not sure where i could put it yeah, but anyway here is this little snippet ! <3
> 
> An important disclaimer :  
> I have not read the books in the original version, so if there are any errors, like names maybe, or story inconstencies, please report them to me !
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy !!

Jaypaw entered his and Leafpool's den. She was busy sorting out berries and greeted him with a wave of her tail. Cinderpaw was sleeping peacefully on her litter, close to the entrance. Jaypaw went to check on her and her paw. When he detected nothing wrong, he sat beside her.

Everything was calm for a moment until suddenly, the smell from the berries grew stronger. Jaypaw heard his mentor mutter a few words under her breath before sighing. She had crushed a few of them.

He could sense her worry. She was jittery, and obviously wasn't fully concentrated on her task.

"What are you thinking about ?" He asked as she passed by him to throw the wasted berries outside.

Leafpool waited to be by the piles of berries again before answering.

"Not much... nothing important I mean" she said vaguely, her mind seemingly elsewhere.

"Don't lie to me." He responded, disbelieving.

When no reply came, he sighed.

"Leafpool-"

"There's just this one thing I've had on my mind. It is not that important, and the real reason I'm worried is just not knowing wether Cinderpaw will get the full ability of her leg back, but..." She let out a short sigh, before turning to face him. "You might, or not, know this about Cinderpaw. You see Brackenfur, her father ?"

Jaypaw hummed.

"Well, Cinderpelt was his sister."

The apprentice shook his ears, surprised.

"I did not know this."

He asked again after a moment of silence :

"Do you think that perhaps StarClan did that on purpose ?"

"Do you ?"

He sat there for a moment and thought about it.

"No, he eventually answered. No because, what actually happened was that Cinderpelt died at the exact moment Cinderpaw was born... StarClan must have seen this as the opportunity to give her a second chance to become a warrior. And her spirit could leave her body for the newborn's"

"Mmh, i was thinking about that too."

"So yeah, I don't think Brackenfoot being her brother has something to do with it."

Leafpool had made two piles of berries while he was talking. She took the one with berries they could still use to the far end of the den. She'd come back and was starting to take out the pile of berries to throw away when he spoke again :

"Are you considering telling him-"

"No", she cut him.

She abruptly came to a halt and dropped the berries down. He knew she was looking straight at him.

"Jaypaw, I know I have told you already but I'll tell you again, she said. You have got to keep this to youself. Nobody has to know, especially not Cinderpaw."

"I know, Leafpool. And don't worry, I won't."

"Do you promise ?"

"Yes, I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there ! Thanks for reading.
> 
> I'm currently re-reading the books, I have just finished Eclipse.  
> Gosh I love this saga so much !! You have no idea.  
> Anyway I was reading, a couple books back Eclipse the other day, when I thought "wait! Isn't Brackenfur Cindepelt's brother ? And now he's Cinderpaw's dad ??" So i checked and sure he is, so i had the idea to write this.
> 
> If you read through all my rant, wow, i'm surprised lol   
> Byee thanks fir reading !


End file.
